Unespected Meeting
by Noir.symphonie
Summary: Después de tenerte tan lejos, dentro de mi encontraba imposible no extrañarte... Es bueno verte de vuelta./ Drabble/ PruAus/ 16 /Espero que lo disfruten! :'D


No sé cómo sucedió. No sé en qué momento el tiempo sobrepasó incomprensiblemente las barreras de la rapidez. Sólo recuerdo que simplemente ocurrió. Recuerdo su infantil comienzo, cada jugarreta y risa socarrona, cada diálogo, cada desafío, cada cosa nos llevaba a enajenarnos por completo del espacio y el tiempo, y tomados de la mano de la dulce ironía, dejamos que pasara lo que pasó.

Aquellas ásperas manos habían pasado de ser fuente de burlas, a ser las que recorrieron toda mi humanidad, desgarrando aquellas molestas prendas de una vez por todas, iban lentas, pero seguras por donde no era primera vez que habían estado. Me volvieron a enseñar aquel exquisito roce que mientras pasaban los minutos, exigía más fuerza, más atención en mí mismo, más de aquella pasión que no logré experimentar otras veces.

Recuerdo que me tomó por la cintura, y estando de pie, mis piernas acorralaron con fuerza las contrarias. Su sonrisa lasciva era lo que lograba incitarme a seguir subiendo de nivel, aquellos orbes llenos de deseo eran capaces de lograr cualquier cosa en tal momento, ¡Era indescriptible! Mas, el poco pudor que nos quedaba nos llevó a trasladarnos a otro lugar. De siempre ser en mi habitación, pasó a desatar todo su anhelo en su propia cama.

Es gracioso pensar que aquella noche de invierno, en donde las paredes no transmiten otra cosa que frío, nosotros ardíamos como nunca habíamos logrado arder juntos. Sus tibios labios marcaron territorio todas las veces que quisieron, donde quisieron, como quisieron. No suelo considerarme un adicto a este tipo de encuentros, sin embargo, aquella noche pude sentir que podría haber estado en aquel estado días y días, como si mi apetito de él aumentara a medida que cada vez nuestros roces eran más cercanos.

No era la primera vez para ninguno de los dos. Si se tratase de una actuación, cada uno sabría cómo hacer su papel. Pero aquella noche, era impredecible cada movimiento y sensación que íbamos a provocar, que logramos percibir. Todo era conocido, pero a la vez todo era nuevo, aquella chispa de la primera vez convocó mi ser. Era una dulzura que subía a medida que nuestras pasiones aumentaban a niveles astronómicos, como si todo lo que quisiéramos demostrar día a día lo demostrásemos en aquel momento.

De nuevo se encontró su piel con la mía. Yo logré contemplar aquella piel cuyas marcas ya me sabía casi de memoria. Cada toque nos erizaba, y mientras más sentimiento lográbamos, más veíamos como las pieles de cada uno se perlaban de manera tenue, más poco nos importó tal detalle en aquel momento.

Vendó mis ojos por unos minutos. Todas las sensaciones que apreciaba se intensificaron al punto de que sentí un estallido dentro de mí, había logrado deshacerse de mi cordura justo en aquel momento, ya no sacaba nada con morder mis labios, mis fuertes suspiros salían traviesos por sí solos, además de él ser quién mordía mis labios por mi ahora. Sin poder presagiar el sinfín de cosas que podía hacer, terminé por entregarme por completo. Porque ya ni mi orgullo servía en tales ocasiones, porque así lo sentí.

Sus manos concentradas en mi virilidad me otorgaban un dulce deleite, el cual difícilmente lograría dejar de lado en mi mente. Eran mis propios caprichos los que me llevaban a implorar que no se detuviera en aquel instante, algo más allá de mi propio orgullo, una puerta lejana a mi dignidad prefería la tibieza de su roce ante mantener la compostura que tanto mantengo día a día.

Mis manos se aferraron a las sábanas al ya entender que aquellos gemidos no interpretaban lo que sentía del todo. Nuestros cuerpos parecían actuar por el dulce acto de la inercia, sabiendo hacernos sentir en nuestro propio mundo, desatando todos los fantásticos sentimientos con un impulso casi frenético, el tiempo se acababa pero a la vez teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo en nuestras manos, no había nada por lo cual estar apurado, pero nos era imposible mantenernos tranquilos con respecto a cada uno.

Una pequeña punzada. Es todo lo que sentí antes de jurar que el placer me ganaría. Sinceramente, sentirlo en mi interior nunca había hecho que me estremeciera de tal manera, arqueaba mi espalda, mordía mis labios, volvía a desgastar mi garganta en gritos del más puro deleite acompañando sus propios gemidos, sabíamos bien que por muchas personas que hubieran en el mundo, ninguna lograría lo que habíamos logrado juntos, todo aquello se había dado por nuestro propio lenguaje corporal, las palabras, como siempre, sobraban.

Volví a empuñar mis manos en las sábanas, arrugándolas por completo. La diferencia que me marcó en aquel instante, fue el haber sentido un calor especial después de haber hecho eso: Había entrelazado nuestras manos antes de continuar. Fue aquel detalle el que me hizo sentir algo totalmente distinto al gozo de aquellos momentos, nos miramos, y una sonrisa que me inspiraba confianza se veía esbozada en su rostro, tal y como si se tratara de la primera vez. A pesar de no haber sido delicado por costumbre, me fue imposible no querer detener el tiempo en aquel minuto, en aquel segundo exacto, el cual por sí solo me hizo experimentar sentimientos mucho más fuertes de los que en el momento había logrado sentir.

Tuvimos aquel encuentro lo que duró la noche por completo. Los primeros rayos de sol nos advirtieron de nuestro voraz deseo el uno con el otro, cerramos los ojos después de una última vez. Nuestros alientos se fundieron por última vez, antes de caer rendidos ante los brazos de Morfeo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo unidos, sin dejar de entrelazar nuestras cansadas manos.

Fue, exactamente, nuestra primera vez después de 40 años. Después de llegar a Alemania aquel glorioso día, no pasaron más de tres semanas para que viniera a darse una vuelta a Austria, por mis ciudades. Muy en mis adentros, su risa socarrona, aquella cabellera albina, hacían extrema falta por acá. El verlo otra vez… Simplemente me hizo sonreír.

Ahora, que nos vemos al despertar nuestras marcas de lo que pasó, hemos dado por hecho de que cada uno está infinitamente feliz de ver al otro.

― Tsk, ¡Te hacía falta tener un poco de mi grandiosa presencia, podrido señorito!

A aquello, simplemente lo miré, y me puse mis lentes, sonreí.

― Es bueno verte de vuelta, Preussen.

Y efectivamente, me parecía realmente bueno verlo de vuelta.

* * *

Buenos días/tardes/noches, gente de FF~ Estoy aquí otra vez, después de un tiempo de clases extensas y de poca inspiración. Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer~


End file.
